I'm here for you too
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Hotch and Reid have a talk about Morgan leaving, and it leads to feelings been revealed. HotchXReid.
"Reid, are you alright?" Hotch asked almost carefully as he shut the conference room door behind him. He had noticed his youngest subordinate wander off on his own, and knowing that he had been upset, as his boss and friend, he felt the need to check on him.

"O-oh, Hotch, I didn't realise you were here."

"I followed you." He told him simply; there was no point in trying to hide or lie about it. "I know it's going to be hard, adjusting to Morgan's absence but he's happy. . .and he'll always be around for you, you know that. Just because he's leaving the team doesn't mean he's leaving us all–you- behind."

"I. . .I know." Reid said sadly, trying not to cry again. "It's just. . .he was my first friend really. I never thought. . .that he'd leave. He's always been here. . .I just. . ." He paused for a moment, wiping at the tears escaping his eyes and taking a deep, unsteady breath. "I don't want to lose him."

Hotch's jaw clenched for a moment, before he realised he was been highly unreasonable. Jealousy was not a trait he had had often in his life but it liked to present itself when it came to the young genius. "You're not going to lose him, you're his family and he loves you-,"

"Clearly not enough," Reid muttered as he flipped open a case file on the table.

The older agent frowned at that. He wasn't sure if he was confused or hurt. "You. . .Reid, are you in love with Morgan?"

Reid laughed and smiled at his boss. "No. I thought I might be, a long time ago but it turned out I was just confusing it with the kind of love you have for family."

"Good." Hotch said, but quickly realised he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He saw Reid's brow crease in confusion but he didn't say anything about the obvious mistake.

"I just. . .well, I'm just been stupid I guess. Childish, even. I don't want to end up alone; we've lost so many people over the last few years, at this rate there won't be any of us left."

"You? Stupid? Never." He smiled and watched the genius smile warmly back at him before wiping at his eyes.

"I guess we should get back out there," Reid said as he made his way over to the door, only to be stopped by Hotch grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Morgan will always be there for you, Spencer, but so will I. I'll never let you be alone as long as it's in my power."

Reid's brown eyes widened in surprise, for a moment, before he smiled softly with new tears springing to them. He wrapped his arms around his boss' shoulders. "Thank-you Hotch."

Hotch wrapped one arm around Reid's waist and used his other to pat his back, smiling. It had been too long since they had last hugged. He missed this closeness with the young genius.

"Hotch," Reid said as he pulled away from the embrace and wiped at his eyes again. "I'm here for you too." He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Hotch's, only to pull away quickly, eyes wide. "I-I. . .I'm sorry Hotch, I don't know why I. . .I mean, I do but I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry-,"

"Spencer, stop talking." Hotch said and pulled him back close, pressing his lips to his young Agents, kissing him feverishly. He couldn't stop. He pushed Reid against the door, loving the way the younger man moaned into the kiss. He fisted his hand in the long brown hair. He pressed himself against him harder, wanting to feel every inch.

Reid slipped his tongue into Hotch's mouth, grabbing at him and holding him close. He wanted nothing more than for his boss to bend him over the-

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come on you two, we've got to get going."

They both jumped and Hotch stepped away from Reid. "We're on our way."

Reid's cheeks were red and he was patting his hair back into place, Hotch couldn't help but smile. He also noticed how the younger Agent was avoiding eye contact. That wasn't a good sign. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him? He didn't want to upset or even anger Reid so he didn't say anything; he waited until he moved away from the door before he tried to leave.

But Reid grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at his subordinate with a questioning expression. "What's wrong?"

"Erm, I'd like to. . .continue what was happening before, i-if you'd like to as well, that is."

Maybe he had just been flustered at nearly been caught in the act? Hotch smiled, his full smile, and said, "I'd like that."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

It broke my heart when Morgan and Reid said they loved each other and what Morgan called his baby :'( I'm never going to be over it.

Not a very good fic but hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
